warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Shadowed Crystal
Hi Can you delete the roleplay pages to: PetalClan, MoonClan and RockClan. Thanks! 21:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC) hey Hey, I don't think I can spare time for Warriors rp wiki, so you can put my cats up for adoption, but I'd like Tinybreeze to be given to someone good. Good. THE BEST WAY TO LIE IS WITH THE TRUTH....a carefully edited truth. 23:09, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I'll start over. I will let my kitties be adopted. Just give them to someone good, okay? I don't want a bad RPer to get my poor little kitties. But on a c: note, I'm starting back over! The Unknown Afterlife (talk) 07:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I be doing best job on that The Unknown Afterlife (talk) 02:47, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Inactivity I'm sorry. Before, I just got too lazy, but then about two weeks ago my grandmother went into the hospital, and last Thursday she passed. You can give my cats up for adoption or kill them, I'm not sure I'm coming back. Sorry. 13:08, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Um Edits Why are my edits down? Last time I chacked I was at 1,00 and something. 21:42, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Herro dere Crys hiiiii I'm bored get on chat and rp with me in fc when you get onlinee 21:19, 01/26/2014 ^^^^^^ get your ass on you said brb and never came back to post ;-; 18:26, 01/28/2014 Project Characters Can Tigerstripe be a broneze thing? I'm sorry idk how it works but yea. 00:18, January 31, 2014 (UTC) summon thing I summon thee with the powers of the Shaymin-salad-eating dark lord Giratina 19:19, 02/8/2014 ok now i summon you 23:44, 02/9/2014 so my shower decided to be freezing the entire time i was in there so it took longer but come backkkkk 01:53, 02/10/2014 Redwillow Hey can Redwillow run for deputy for IC? Thanks 23:06, February 10, 2014 (UTC) what the heckie get on here what the frick crys i can't be left here without yOU 23:12, 02/10/2014 Well I'm back :D Sweet! Thx Crys 22:30, February 11, 2014 (UTC) PokemonClan Can you delete all PokemonClan RP's? Thanks~ 13:04, February 13, 2014 (UTC) boop come hither my dear giratina loving friend and we shall rp and talk of dorky things and gorgeous girls and handsome boys, both fictional and nonfictional, and of many other things we deem interesting. anyway get your butt on ilu 20:45, 02/14/2014 merp merp merp hi there can i put up shadepaw's appy image or do you want to wait for my apprentice blanks to be approved??? 22:19, 02/15/2014 Spotty http://warriors-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Spotty I don't think this cat should be here anymore. Can you delete it? Thanks<3 03:04, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Frostpelt Psst some one edited Frostpelt and earased everything. 15:03, February 27, 2014 (UTC) When and how did I become a warrior in progect characters?!?!?!? :DDD I'm happy 20:54, February 27, 2014 (UTC) To be honest it was my sister Bird. 01:30, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Silverberry Hey do you own Silverberry? If you do can you make a page for her? Tinyberry has a crush on her. :3 15:31, February 28, 2014 (UTC) amg omg you're on yay!!!! Wikia's being an asshole if you hadn't already noticed btw 23:56, 02/28/2014 pssst hey friend where art thou??? i want to help clean up 'round here but i don't know what i can and can't do so swing by and tell me what i can and can't do ok uh i'll be seeing you later, man. 20:13, 03/2/2014 omg omg man i'm soooo sorry I was doing homework then fell asleep on the couch and my laptop was up in my room and omG Im so sorRY 10:49, 03/11/2014 Death to my pages Can you delete: Feathermist Mossfire Mapleleaf Ice Whiteberry Thanks!! They need to be gone, Off with there heads. They don't get to live anymore :D. Well already killed them... 12:38, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Me??? Dude, duh! I'd love to. But don't go plz. ;-; I'm gonna need you if I'm gonna actually be promoted to admin... I'm sure you know that I'm going to do my best, so I'm not gonna bother making a speech about how happy I am that I was chosen and give a list of things I want to do to the wiki, since I think my intentions are clear (this place needs tidying up big time) but dude, I'm your gal. (I'm actually really surprised by this what is life) <3 13:50, 04/20/2014 *screams* Hey Shoon would make a great chat mod. Think of it, all the wikis I'm onm she is always a chat mad. Plus she is older, wise, nice and can patient. She is always on the chat. Demote me and promote her. Please. She deserves it. 13:51, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay We just decided, demote me and give Shoon the postion. I shall work my up to like RB or something. 14:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Home Page At the bottom, why isn't Luc added there? On his profile it says he is still a full staff member here o3o 22:52, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Ripplekit Okay, I came across Ripplekit, and what clan? Or should I put the family up for adoption? 23:31, May 8, 2014 (UTC) CHat? Chat? What chat?? 23:46, May 8, 2014 (UTC) psssssst come on chatttt 22:28, 05/10/2014 Hey Hi. I'm offically alive again Crys and I was hoping you would help me get the others back on...? 22:14, January 21, 2015 (UTC)